


Seduce, Torture, Kill

by LovingTheFandoms14 (orphan_account)



Series: Games and Slushies [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jenna makes fun game, iltsm, pure friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LovingTheFandoms14
Summary: “Michael?” Jenna’s voice creeps into his ear, settling into the deformity of his mind. Wave, Stingy, wave, blue, wave, optic nerve blocking, wave wave wave. “Michael, is that you?”





	Seduce, Torture, Kill

Michael’s not okay. He hasn’t been okay for a while. He has less than okay social skills, had one friend until a few weeks ago, and a habit of disregarding other people if he hasn’t talked to them before. And severe dependency issues, apparently.

It wasn’t too clear until after he and Jenna Rolan had gone to 7-11. He’d started to speak, in his mind, to mental voices of Jeremy. Michael has been alone, headphones on, for the past few weeks and talks to voices in his head. He doesn’t take instructions, just casual conversations that he would’ve had with Jeremy.

And then Michael figured out what happens with a SQUIP. It takes over your body, convincing you to do horrible things until you don’t want to have it there anymore. You want to die, you want it to die, you want it  _ out _ . And doing that drives you crazy. All thanks to his Warcraft buddy. 

_ Save Jeremy. Save Jeremy. _ He had thought, mind chanting.  _ Save me. Save me. _ The voice of Jeremy floats around in his head, taunting. Taunting. Jeremy was cool now, too cool to even want to be able to see Michael. But Michael has to try. Even if it doesn’t work, even if he can’t talk to Jeremy directly, he can write it down. He knows Jeremy’s locker combo.

“Hey, you excited for Jake’s Halloween party this weekend?” Brooke passes by him, Jeremy at her side. Right, they’re dating now. That’s nice. But Jeremy likes Christine, unless the countless hours of texts about her were a ruse. 

“Yeah.” Jeremy responds in an almost bored tone. Michael almost flinches. Jeremy never sounds that dead. He’s full of random spurts of emotion. Anxiousness, excitement, fear, the occasional horniness. Never bored. Unless it’s english.

The Halloween party. Michael can try to talk to Jeremy then. Just once, just once. If Jeremy doesn’t respond, so be it. He’s going to put a note in his locker, all typed. He doesn’t want whatever hellspawn is in Jeremy’s head will recognize Michael’s handwriting.

He walks off to his next class, and somebody waves. Michael looks up to see Jenna, giving him a small wave. The corners of her lips quirk up ever so slightly as Michael waves back, and walks off to catch up to Chloe and Brooke.

Michael feels his chest warm with courage. He can do this. He  _ has _ to do this. Jeremy needs to know what will happen. For his safety.  _ Save me. Save me. _

He feels his body move as Jeremy shoves him away.  _ Loser _ . Jeremy’s voice hisses in his head. The venom from the tone drips into Michael’s mind, burning, twisting, disfiguring it. Loser was a word Michael tried so  _ hard _ to make better for Jeremy. And now it’s done a complete 180. Jeremy hates him. He hates him. It was instilled into that word and shot out at Michael, a bullet full of pain that Michael can’t escape.

Yes! He’s jealous! Jeremy is at peace, he looks happy! Ignorance is bliss. But Michael can’t be. He knows, he  _ knows _ what’s going to happen. Jeremy can’t win, he will lose as the SQUIP drags him down into the pits of insanity and pain with a smile on his face.

_ BANG _ ! Michael recoils as the door shakes in its frame from the violent knocking. Loud, loud, loud. Too much, it’s too much. “Hello?! Some of us have to pee!” Jenna. He doesn’t want to see her. He’s annoying people. He’s causing problems.  _ Loser. _ Burn, twist, disfigure.

What’s the most painful reason to be locked in a bathroom?! “I’m on my period!” Michael says in a shakey, high pitched voice. He can hear someone tell him to take his time. Was it Jenna? Was there somebody else at the door? He can’t hear.

“Michael?” Jenna’s voice creeps into his ear, settling into the deformity of his mind. Wave, Stingy, wave, blue, wave, optic nerve blocking, wave wave wave. “Michael, is that you?” She jiggles the doorknob, and it opens. Michael is hiding in the bathtub again. “Hello?”

Nuisance. Bother. Problem.  _ Loser. _ Jenna’s face is over Michael’s. She looks, sad. Worried. She asks if Michael wants to get out of there. He does. He does. He does. He gets out slowly, Jenna offering a hand and leading him outside to the front. It’s quiet. Into her car, lock the door, sit in silence.

“Oh honey.” She looks at Michael. “You want to do something else than talk about it?” Michael feels himself nod. He doesn’t want Jeremy’s voice in his head anymore. It hurts.  _ Loser _ . Burn, twist, disfigure.

Jenna thinks for a moment before smiling. “You okay with a different version of Kiss Marry Kill?” Michael nods again. “This is Seduce, Torture, Kill. Follow my lead. Helium, Trident gum wrappers, push pins.”

Michael laughs. Jeremy gets quieter. “This is weird.” He whispers, not wanting to be loud. “I guess seduce Trident gum wrappers, torture Helium, kill push pins.” He shrugs, and Jenna smiles.

“Any particular reason for those choices?” She asks.

“Wrappers can make cool shit. Helium would be funny with high pitched screams. Push pins are bad.” Michael defends his answers. “Now, Seduce, Torture, Kill. Dutch Bros Coconut Mocha, a single sock, water.”

Jenna blinks in shock. “How am I supposed to choose?!” She huffs with frustration. “I guess seduce the Dutch Bros for caffeine. Torture water, via toaster. Kill the sock. Socks are for dead people.”

They sit in silence for a moment before breaking down with raucous laughter. It fills the car and Michael’s head, flitting around. Quieter. It gets quieter. Jenna gets quieter too. She looks at Michael with knowing eyes. She knows, she always knows, and Michael is reminded why he’s scared of her.

She puts her hand on his forearm, rubbing her thumb back and forth into his shirt. Michael wants his hoodie. He wants to be able to shrink down until all he can see of the world is a small beam of light, and all he hears is Bob Marley filtering through his headphones. “Do you want a hug?”

That’s how they first officially met, wasn’t it? Jenna having a moment where the sadness and despair was just too much, and the moment stretched. Michael offering a hug, offering to temporarily be a shield from the pain. He’s been told he’s good at hugs.

Now Jenna is doing the same for him. It’s not just a question. It’s a gesture. Gestures and actions matter  _ so much _ to Michael. He starts to cry, nodding.  _ Yes, yes please. _ Jenna pulls Michael close to her, and he curls up. Michael cries harder, and Jenna tightens her hold. Like a silent message.  _ You’ve held others, now it’s my turn to hold you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to write more. Left it open ended. And I made this a series!!


End file.
